


Silence Is My Strength, And Weakness.

by SemeGal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Failed confession, M/M, Unrequited Love, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I promised some angst awhile ago, and wrote it. But it sat in my drafts for like a week in need of editing/proof reading. So here it. I may, or may not continue this. I'm not sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Is My Strength, And Weakness.

Akaashi tried his best to be straightforward with his friend’s and family, saying what was on his mind despite how cynical. But words, he had wanted to say for a very long time just weren’t coming to him.  
He had already ranted to Kenma about the issue, wanting some kind of guidance from the boy. He out of anyone Akaashi knew, knew way too much about dealing with unrequited feelings.

And maybe, just maybe Akaashi wasn’t in the same boat. And wouldn’t have to suffer as badly.

He would find out today, after all. Practice had been a good distraction, but the second year had to constantly snap his attention away from his captain as per usual. It felt like sometimes Bokuto paraded around in front of him, shirt half way pulled up as he wiped away sweat from the work that had been done. Taunting his poor setter with the constant stares when he wanted a certain toss, or wanted Akaashi’s attention. Or even flinging his arm around Akaashi’s shoulders, the thick musk of sweat and a unruly teenage boy. 

As much as the ravenette didn’t want to admit it at first, he fell hard for Bokuto. And he still felt himself falling everyday, every single time he heard his loud, yet robust and deep voice. Any time Bokuto ever came to him with a problem, mostly, as of late about love. Anytime he would even hear him coming it put a little glee in his heart, a skip in his step that was barely noticeable to outside viewers.  
He never named anyone, so, it gave Akaashi a bit of hope that he was asking about him. He knew Bokuto could be bashful, and a cliché romantic.

For the sake of his sanity, he hoped he was right.

Clean up was as usual, volleyballs were thrown at Bokuto, of course he threw them back. And usually sides were picked and they had a small match of dodge ball until coach walked in and yelled at them to get in the showers. Everything was great.  
But as he finished in the shower, dressed and ready to go, Akaashi’s chest tightened as he realized it was close to the time of day where they would walk home together.  
Taking in a deep breath as his heart nearly stopped, the boy paused to place a hand over his chest. Grabbing onto the wall as he felt light-headed. 

He was too drowsy to notice footsteps, perhaps a steaming hot shower after practice wasn’t such a good idea. Or was it just his anxiety flaring up? Either way, all he knew was when he felt a large hand rest against his shoulder, he knew exactly who it was.

“Akaashi, everything alright?” The worry radiated in Bokuto’s voice, the man in question raised his head slowly. Hesitating for a moment before he spoke, trying to choose his lines carefully.

“I’m.. Fine, the shower made me a bit sleepy.” That’s all it took to reassure Bokuto, sometimes, and off he went after cheering and patting Akaashi on the back roughly, causing him to lean forward a little too much. He was a simpleton, and sometimes that was a blessing.

Akaashi could briefly hear words like-’You better not get sick! We have a practice match tomorrow!’ As he started to stumble forward, a bit. Standing up straight before he followed Bokuto, who was already at the door waiting for him.   
His footsteps were a little heavy, shuffling softly as Akaashi pulled his bag in front of himself to check for his phone, not wanting to lose it again. Also, the distraction was nice as he felt like his heart was about to explode the more he thought about confessing. He needed something, anything to help him look casual and play off how nervous he was, and how sweaty his hands were getting.

Bokuto held the door open, babbling on about something as Akaashi walked beside him, considering their grade difference, the senior never had to spend any extra time with him. It wasn’t necessary. Not that Akaashi would ever truly complain, everyone always said insults hid the way you felt to begin with. Even as much as he teased the ace, he couldn’t get over how hard he fell for Bokuto. Sometimes the stereotypes were right. And maybe, he’d wake up one day from this dream and realize that’s exactly what it was. He would be back in his old life, not knowing if he’d live or die the next. Where his food was coming from, things like that, that had simple answers to most. 

He needed to say something, anything, they were getting closer and closer to his home and he surely didn’t want to confess in the front lawn. As they turned down the block of his street, Akaashi grabbed Bokuto’s shoulder. Taking his attention.  
Akaashi was hesitant to look up, even if he was the one to initiate this it was utterly terrifying. Especially when Bokuto started to pry and ask what was the matter.

Finally looking up, after a minute of silence Akaashi turned to face him. It was now or never, right?

“Bokuto-san.. I have something to tell you.” It was like a light bulb went off over Bokuto’s head, planting his fist into his own hand the dual colored male brightened up instantly as Akaashi's hand fell.

“I have something as well Akaashi!” Blinking slowly, the boy nodded. Perhaps, he wouldn’t have to confess if Bokuto did? Maybe, just maybe. He had to have some naive hope in his pessimistic heart.

“You go first, Bokuto-san.” It was now or never, and he seemed all the more happy to go first. Grinning from ear to ear, Akaashi couldn’t help but put on a small smile as well.

“A girl asked me out today! I said yes, of course. It was that one girl from class A. I think?” Akaashi tuned out the rest, his smile stayed. But only because he couldn’t move. Feeling like time stopped. It felt like there was an empty pit in his stomach, he wanted to cry and throw up at the same time. Light ringing of words rattling through his head.

Akaashi blinked rapidly, to keep back the tears as he vaguely listened in on what Bokuto was rabbling on about. Probably how cute she was, or how he would do this with her. Or that with her, he was partially glad Bokuto seemed to forget he even tugged on his sleeve, Akaashi almost regretted even asking him to go first. Or even beginning this in the first place. Some things were better left to the imagination.

“Oh, Akaashi what did you want to ask?” He nearly stopped in his tracks as he followed as to not seem suspicious, closing his eyes softly, swallowing the thick lump in his throat Akaashi shook his head. Walking ahead of Bokuto.

“Nothing..” It was choked out, letting out a shaky sigh as Bokuto shrugged. The rest of his words, light noise as they continued to walk. Walking, was the last thing Akaashi wanted to do as he felt like curling into a ball.

Not a fairy tale.. Indeed.

~Till Next Time~


End file.
